cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Missy
Missy is a pinkish white cat with blue-gray eyes. They are a marriageable cat from the Forest Colony. Personality Missy is a prissy, self-obsessed cat with a false superiority complex. They are prone to rudeness. If befriended, they have a unique way of showing kindness. Den Missy’s den is near Sarge’s den by the east town entrance. It smells oddly fruity inside. Daily Routine 8 AM - Exit den. 12 PM - Stand by path. 6 PM - Stand by den. 9 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= * “Look you don't know me and I don't know you, so let's get one thing straight./ I'm Missy, and I'm the most important cat in the forest. Got it?/ Now leave me be, you're wasting my time.” *: ''- Missy, Intro'' * “Leave me alone, weirdo!/ Ugh, get lost.” *: ''- Zero stars'' * “Ew, it's you./ Seriously not cool. You should probably hang out somewhere that doesn't involve me being nearby.” *: ''- One star'' * “Um, who are you and what do you want from me?” *: ''- Two stars'' * “Uh, what are you doing?” *: ''- Three stars'' * “I don't mind hanging out with you, but you're kinda cramping my style.” *: ''- Four stars'' * “(Name), what's up? Wanna hang out today?” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|Dating/Married= Greetings * “Hey, (Name)! Are you here to ask me out on a date or something?” *: ''- Missy (White/Blue)'' * “TBA” *: ''- Missy (Green/Yellow)'' * “It's nice to be married to someone who's worthy of Missy. I love you, darling!” *: ''- Missy (Red)'' General * “TBA” *: ''- Missy'' |-|General= * “I've been thinking about getting my fur dyed to a tabby color sometime soon. What do you think?/ I just keep getting overwhelmed with how many options there are! Do I want to be a cold-blue tabby, a fiery-red tabby, a dark-shadowy tabby, or a bright-and-fun tabby? It's all too much to think about!!” *: ''- Missy'' * “What, is there something on my face? I thought I was being pretty obvious that I didn’t want to talk.”' *: ''- Missy (2 stars)'' * “We should hang out today if you aren't too busy./ I think people respect me more when they see me with you. It would be great for my popularity.”' *: ''- Missy (5 stars)'' |-|Gifts= *''“Hey (Name), do you want my (Item)?/ Don't answer that. It's yours now.”'' *: ''- Missy Gift'' *''“Hope you liked your gift, (Name). That's just what friends do, right?”'' *: ''- Missy, After Gift'' *''“Hey (Name), do you want a surprise gift?/ I'll give it to you if you come back later with some free space for it.”'' *: ''- Missy (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' |-|Misc.= *''“Um, you look gross! Don't get close to me, I hate blood!”'' *: ''- Missy (Player Low Health)'' *''“What, do you expect me to give you some food or something? Ew. Go beg somewhere else.”'' *: ''- Missy (Player Low Hunger)'' |-|Festivals= *''“I wish everyday could be a festival day! They’re just too much fun!”'' *: ''- Missy, Spring'' *''“I always have so much fun here!"'' *: ''- Missy, Summer'' *''“Brrrr, it's getting cold out! At least we can enjoy the fall for one more day.”'' *: ''- Missy, Autumn'' *''“At least it's starting to warm up. I don't care about the new year, I just want to stop shivering!!”'' *: ''- Missy, Winter'' * “I've got this. Leave it all to me and we'll win.” *: ''- Game Teammate'' *''“Um, why are you even trying to win? Don't you know I'm the best at this game?”'' *: ''- Game Rival'' |-|Hide= Portraits missy-veryhappy.png|Favorite Missy-happy.png|Like/Love Trivia *Missy is one of Rebekah Thompson's (Falcon Development Marketer) two favorite Cattails NPCs, the other being Robin. Category:Cats Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Residents Category:The Forest Colony